Close Proximity
by gigglesx3
Summary: What if Luke was married to Lorelai when Jess moved to town, and he was forced to move in with the Gilmore's?
1. The First Snow

AN: Hi everyone, this is my first story, so please review so I know if it's worth continueing or not. I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: Nope... I wish.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The First Snow

I guess my mom and I always have our silly traditions. Like every year, on the last week before I go back to school, we watch the first three godfathers, order way too much junk food, and re-watch Sofia's dying scene over and over. Or one of my personal favorites, which thankfully I am not a part of, is on Halloween night, when the town puts on quirky displays in their front yard that everyone clearly puts far too much effort into. But this is Stars Hollow, and the quirkiness cannot be denied. And I guess its part of the fun, too. Mom always puts in a lot of effort, and she even managed to convince Luke to play a small part last year. I guess it's not so easy for him to get out of mom's crazy ideas now that he has his husbandly duties to uphold. But some traditions of ours aren't so silly. Like when it snows for the first time. That's definitely not silly.

"Rory, sweets, wake up."

I squinted my eyes open as I felt my mother sink into my bed beside me. Letting out a tired groan, I turned to my fluffy pink alarm clock, which was clearly mocking me with its earliness.

"It's five-thirty," I groaned, "Still another hour and a half until sane people are up."

I buried my head back into my pillow, as my mom let out an excited giggle. I turned my head to look at her, wondering why the women who cannot even function properly before seven was laying beside me at five-thirty in the morning with a wide, giddy smile.

"It's snowing, babe."

No matter what time it is, mom and I always take a walk in the first snow. Mom worships the snow, and no matter what's going on in her life, when it snows she is always happy. She believes it's a sign, a way of saying that someone is watching over her. She always says that the snow is the beginning of something new and wonderful in our lives. And growing up with her, taking yearly walks in the glistening first snows, it's hard not to believe that the snow is a sign that something in our life is going to change for the good. I wonder what this year will bring.

oOoOoOo

Mom and I walked into Luke's, still glowing from the early morning snow. We took a seat at our usual table by the window, pulling off our beanies and gloves.

"Oh, Luke!" Mom called across the diner, waving her glove in the air, "The ladies want some coffee!"

Luke held up a finger, signaling he would be a second, as he spoke gruffly into his phone.

"I'm sleeping with the owner, and yet we still don't get any coffee privileges." Mom sighed.

I scrunched up my face at the unwanted information, "I really didn't need to know that."

"What do you mean your sending him?!" We heard Luke yell into the receiver. I gave mom a questioning look that she mirrored. We both turned our heads to look on confusedly.

"This is ridiculous, Liz! How can you expect me to be fine with this?!"

"I don't think I've ever heard Luke say the word ridiculous." Mom said in awe.

"Wow. Whatever it is, it must be truly Luke-ridiculous." I replied.

"How exactly am I supposed to take care of him, Liz?!"

Mom threw me another questioning glance, obviously wondering what this phone call could be about.

"Fine!" We heard Luke yell, almost throwing down the phone in his fury. He snatched the coffee pot from the counter, almost spilling it everywhere as he made his way over to us. He poured us both a large cup of coffee, before placing the coffee pot on the table, and letting out a sigh.

"Lorelai, I, uh, need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, hon, what is it?"

He pulled out a seat from under the table, turning it around so when he sat his arms were crossed over the back of the chair.

"That was my sister. My sister, Liz." He said nervously, re-ajusting his hat.

"Ah, the famous Liz."

"She's going through a rough patch at the moment. She's sending my nephew down for a while. He'll need a place to stay.

"Oh, wow, uh..." Mom recovered quickly from her surprise, doing her best to give Luke an encouraging smile, "It's fine if you want him to stay with us, I mean it's your home too Luke."

Luke seemed to let out a breath he had been holding. "Okay. Great. That's... Great. And you're sure that's okay. I mean he'll take up space and food and stuff."

"You mean he actually consumes food like a normal human being? Well now I'm not so sure." Mom said sarcastically.

"So what's his name?" I asked curiously.

"His name's Jess. He's actually around your age, Rory."

"Was he at the wedding?" I asked, scrunching up my face as I tried to recall his face.

"Ah, no. He and Liz were... they couldn't make it." Luke brushed off, standing up again and grabbing the coffee pot (a little more gently this time).

"So when is he coming?" Mom asked.

"Liz said he should be here this afternoon."

"Wow, that's short notice."

"If it's too fast he can always stay above the diner for a few nights... or weeks... or-"

"Luke, it's fine, really," Mom said, grabbing his arm reassuringly, "Of course he will stay with us."

"Okay... great. I'll be picking him up from the bus, so I'll see you this afternoon then. And... You're sure this is okay?"

"I'll see you and Jess this afternoon." Mom said with an air of finality, leaning forward as Luke placed an appreciative kiss on her lips. I smiled at Luke as he walked back behind the counter.

"I better get to school. I'll help you set up for Jess when I get home." I said, getting up and giving mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Bye, sweets."

oOoOoOo

I stepped out of my regular bus, getting a small surprise as I saw my boyfriend, Dean, sitting there waiting for me; a coffee in each hand. He knew me too well. I walked up to him with a smile, and he stood to greet me, placing a light kiss on my lips and handing me a coffee.

"You're nice." I said with a smile, wrapping my arm around his back as we begin to walk back to my house.

"I try." He smiled. "So, I was wondering if you were free this afternoon. Maybe we can hang out?"

"Oh, well my mom and I are kind of expecting someone. Luke's nephew, actually. He's coming to stay with us for a while and I promised Mom I would help her get things ready for when he comes. But hey, why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night. It's Al's Chinese night, and we haven't had a movie night in a while."

Dean turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm there." He said, kissing me softly again.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night." I smiled.

He kissed me once more before turning to leave. I watched with a smile as my perfect boyfriend walked away, before I happily turned towards my front door.

oOoOoOo

"Okay, so do you think he will prefer 'Hello Kitty' or 'Paul Frank'?" Mom asked me, holding up the two sets of sheets.

"Please tell me they're not the only sheets we have? What happened to the sheets Grandma sent up last year?"

Mom made a disgusted face. "Ehk, one-hundred percent Egyptian cotton? I think I traded them in."

"Mom!"

"What? I got that cute yellow ducky pillow set."

"And now we have to give a sixteen year old boy 'Hello Kitty' sheets."

"Or 'Paul Frank'" She added as if it made all the difference, holding up the monkey covered sheets.

I pulled the sheet out of her hands, rolling my eyes. "Okay, Mr Paul Frank will do for now. But we are going shopping tomorrow, missy."

Just then we heard the front door open, and Luke entered with a slightly unsure, dark haired boy behind him. Mom walked up to him and Luke as I finished tucking the sheets into the couch.

"So you must be Jess." I heard mom say politely.

"Yep." It could have just been me but he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"So, Rory's just fixing up the couch for you to sleep on until we find something more permanent for you. Sorry about the sheets. I'm guessing you would prefer them over 'Hello Kitty'."

I didn't hear any response.

"So... you can put your bag down by the couch if you like."

I finished tucking in the sheet as I heard Jess' bag drop beside me. I stood up, and found myself face to face with him. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hi, I'm Rory."

"Yeah, I figured." He said, nodding his head slightly and shoving his hands in his pockets as he quickly glanced around the room. He walked past me to the fireplace, taking a picture of me and my mom in his hands.

"So, do you like it here so far?" I asked him, his back to me as he studied the picture.

Returning the picture to its place on the fireplace, he turned back to me, his hands in his pockets again. "I guess."

"So you ready to eat, Jess?" Mom asked him.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

He moved past her, making his way to the kitchen. Mom gave me a confused glance, and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was - was he always this monosyllabic? I mirrored her expression as we too made our way into the kitchen; Luke following behind us.

oOoOoOo

"So, this is your room?" Jess asked, making his way into my room after we had finished dinner - which, like before, was fairly uneventful, and to be honest slightly awkward.

"Yeah. It's not much, but-"

"I like it." Jess shrugged, glancing around my room, and stopping at my 'Harvard' wall.

"Aren't we a fan?"

"Yep," I said proudly, "Me and mom have been working on that wall since I was five."

"Huh." He said, now making his way to my bookshelves.

"Oh. I read a lot." I told him as his eyes ran across the various titles. He turned to face me again, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes still wondering the room. "Do you like to read?" I asked him.

His eyes fell back on me. "Not much," He answered simply.

I nodded and began staring at the floor, suddenly at a loss for what to say. I heard the springs of my bed squeak slightly and looked up to see him sitting on the edge of my bed. I suddenly begin to feel very uncomfortable, not sure how I felt about a boy being on my bed - which is actually kind of weird, since he was only sitting on it; but even Dean hadn't sat on my bed before.

"We should probably get into bed." I said, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"What?" He said, laughing slightly and raising his brow at me.

At the sudden realization as to how my words came out I began to blush furiously, quickly correcting myself. "I-I meant that I should get to my bed and you should get to your... couch."

He nodded, still laughing as he stood up and brushed past me, glancing at me with a smirk.

I watched him disappear around the doorframe, before turning to my bed; almost frightened to lay in it.

oOoOoOo

It's not at all an oddity when I hear my mom up in the kitchen after midnight, searching for snacks of some sort. So when the sound of the fridge door opening awoke me from my sleep, I assumed it was mom. But when I heard the back door open and click closed, I sat up in my bed curiously. I strained my ears again, but when I heard nothing I got to my feet and walked quietly out into the kitchen. The light was on, but nobody was there, so following the sound I had heard before, I walked outside, making sure to close the door quietly behind me. Turning around, I saw Jess staring out over the porch. I was about to leave, not wanting to invade on his privacy, but he had already turned to half face me, his hand still on the porch railing. He must have somehow sensed I was behind him.

"Oh, uh, sorry... I just heard-"

He nodded before I could finish, and turned back again. I was about to leave again, when I noticed him take a sip of the beer he had been holding that he had obviously taken from the fridge. So instead I walked up to him, slightly irritated that he had taken something that did not belong to him without asking.

"So, what, you couldn't sleep or something?" I asked with a slight edge.

Something tells me he sensed I wasn't exactly happy, but he took another sip anyway, shrugging as he swallowed, "Guess not."

I stared at him as he stared out over the porch, still sipping away at my mom and Luke's beer. So I held out my hand, both eyebrows raised.

He glanced back at me, noticing my hands and rolling his eyes as he gave up the beer. I took it from him and rested it on top of the porch railing. He raised his brow at me. "You're not gonna' drink it?"

"Nope."

"So why'd you take it?"

"I was just trying to protect the property of others." I said, crossing my arms over my chest protectively.

He smirked, letting out a slight chuckle. "Well aren't you a high class citizen," he said mockingly.

I stared at him for a moment, still partly annoyed. "So why are you here?" I asked, afterwards realizing it was quite a personal question.

"I thought we had already established the fact that I couldn't sleep?"

"I mean, why are you here... in Stars Hollow?" I asked more cautiously this time.

"Why are you out here with me?" He countered.

"I think you're trying to avoid my question."

"I think you're trying to avoid _mine_."

I stared at him for a moment as he smirked at me. "Fine, be evasive." I said, "I'm going to bed."

He nodded at me, smirking slightly, "And I'll go to my... couch."

I blushed at the memory of the earlier events of tonight and turned away quickly; hopefully before he had a chance to see.

"Hey," I heard Jess call. I turned around to face him, finding him with his arm outstretched, holding a book. And I was almost positive it was one of mine. He must have noticed my questioning look, because he smirked and gave me a small nod. "It's yours. I just thought I would add some notes in the margins for you."

"You stole my book?" I asked him with surprise, taking the book back from him.

"Technically, no. It's been in your house the whole time."

"You stole my book." I repeated, opening it and looking at the small cramped writing in the margins. As I read the words, my eyes only proceeded to open wider. "You've read this before?" I asked him.

"About forty times." He shrugged.

"I thought you said you didn't read much?" I asked him accusingly.

"Well... what is much? Goodnight, Rory." He said, glancing at me as he stepped past me towards the door.

"Goodnight, _Dodger_." I replied.

He stopped before he reached the door, turning towards me. "Dodger?"

"Figure it out." My tone was almost challenging.

"...Oliver twist!" He said after a moments hesitation.

I nodded, and he smirked back, turning again towards the door and disappearing behind it.

I stood outside for a while after he left, staring at all of his notes. And before I turned to go inside, I noticed the all familiar glistening of the dark night sky, and couldn't help but smile as the snow began to fall.


	2. Wake Up Call

AN: Wow, firstly I would like to say thank-you for all the reviews! I had no idea I would get so many so fast! So here's another chapter, written just for you :) and who knows, if I get some more reviews another chapter might be up soon. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Nope... I wish.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Wake Up Call

Monday; my favorite day of the week. Don't get me wrong, I love Saturdays and Sundays too. The more free time I have to spend with my mom and Luke the better. But there's something about Mondays, isn't there? A whole fresh new school week waiting to begin. Sure I sound like a freak - my mom never fails to inform me that my schooling obsession is exactly that; freakish - but it's true, I really do like nothing more than to dress in a uniform identical to everyone else's, in a place where nothing else is expected of you other than to learn.

I walked sleepily into the kitchen, happy to see the full pot of coffee Luke had put on before leaving for the Diner. Taking a mug from the cupboard above me, I filled it with what my mom and I like to call the sweet elixir of life. After taking a few gulps, I glanced at my watch and noticed I still had an hour or so to fit in some studying before I had to leave for my morning bus. And at least that way, I would have time to hang out with Dean that night. I momentarily abandoned my coffee and made my way to my room to grab my notes for my history exam. As I walked back outside, books in arms, I was greeted by a shriek, and the thud of shoes falling to the floor.

"Oh, Hon, you're up. Here I was sneaking around and trying not to wake you." Mom said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Oh, I've been up for a while now," I smiled, putting my books down on the table and taking a seat, "I figured I could get in some study time so I won't feel bad about Dean coming over tonight."

"I try to be a good mother, tell you to go wild, get a tattoo, and then you just rebel against me and be all responsible." My mom said sarcastically as she too grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. "Mmm." She sighed as she took a sip and then moved over to sit next to me. "So Dean's coming over tonight?"

"Yep, we're gonna order Chinese and catch up on some movies. What movie do you want to watch?"

"We can stop by at the video store after I get back from the Inn. So you and Dean seem to be going well?"

"Yeah, everything's going really well." I said, unable to hide my smile.

Mom smiled at me. "That's great, kid. Well I'm gonna go take a shower. Pop me a Pop Tart?"

"Sure." I said, and then pausing, I look back up at her. "What if Jess wants a Pop Tart? And a shower. He probably wants a shower, too. Do you think he wants a shower?"

"I don't know. I think all that gel in his hair has been accumulating for years, wouldn't want to ruin it now."

"Has he been living with us long enough for us to make jokes like that? How long does someone have to be living with you to be eligible joke material?"

"I think it depends. Add a brick wall and a drum clap, and then yes, definitely joke material."

"Mom, would you try to be serious?"

"Kid, stop panicking. From what I know of Jess he's not exactly demanding. Just put on an extra Pop Tart and if he wants a shower when I'm done then he can have one."

"Okay," I said, feeling more relieved than as I grabbed three Pop Tarts and put them in the toaster. "Wait," I said, turning around again to face mom, "Do you think we need to wake him up?"

Mom paused for a second too. "I don't know, Luke didn't say. Do you think he will wake up by himself?"

"I don't know. He only has an hour before he has to be at school. Maybe you should wake him."

"Oh, no, no, no. I am _so_ not putting myself in the position of waking a teenage boy."

"It can't be that bad."

"Have you seen Luke in the morning?"

"Hmm, good point. Maybe we can just turn the T.V on. That would wake him, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Good Idea! And that way, we can use the remote at a safe, far away distance."

I rolled my eyes at my mom as I followed her into the lounge. And there was Jess, sleeping soundly with his head shoved into the pillow and his hair a scruffy mess. Not exactly graceful, but he did look kind of cute.

My mom walked passed me, grabbing the remote, and retreating to a safe, far away place from Jess.

"I still don't understand why you're so afraid to wake him?" I whispered quietly to my mom, walking over to join her.

"Kid, believe me, when a teenage boy is woken from their precious, precious sleep, they will lash out and attack... anyone that's in sight... attack, kill... I believe there is a horror movie just based on it being filmed as we speak."

"Uh-huh, sure. So what's it called?" I said raising my eyebrows cynically.

"What's what called?"

"The movie."

"The movie?"

"The horror movie being filmed as we speak."

"Oh... uh... no name decided."

"Uh-huh, so are you done?"

"Hmmm... yep okay, I'm done... well then... good luck on waking him, sweets." Mom said, handing over the remote and turning to make a run for it.

"_Mom!_"

"Shoot. Okay, fine, here we go."

Mom grabbed the remote back off of me, and we both cringed as she made to press the button. But then, suddenly, the phone began to ring.

Mom screamed, jumping and putting a hand to her chest. And then we both looked over at Jess with fear, only to find that he was still sound asleep.

"Amazing." Mom whispered in awe, as she turned to answer the phone.

"Hello? Michel? ...What? Nooo, you were supposed to be greeting the Habblestaffs this morning... Michel I don't care what '_Us Weekly_' is saying, the chemical toxin level in the air has not risen... It will ruin your skin's oil balance? Michel, _man_, you can not be serious! ...Michel?"

"He hung up on me." Mom pouted, putting down the receiver.

"Yes, well you were being so supportive." I said mockingly.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have to go, the Habblestaffs will be arriving at the inn in an hour. You're gonna have to wake Jess while I take a shower."

"But... what? Mom! The horror movies!"

"Sorry, babe." Mom said, giving me an apologetic look as she made her way upstairs.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously as I looked back down at the sleeping figure. Changing my mind, I made my way back into the kitchen. Surely he would wake up soon.

Taking the three Pop Tarts that were toasted, I placed each one on a separate plate on the table, and glancing at my watch again, I noticed that Jess had less than forty minutes before he was due at school. So with a sigh of defeat, I grabbed his plate off the table, preferring not to go in empty handed, and treaded cautiously into the lounge again.

I sat down beside him and softly nudged him. He stirred slightly and mumbled an almost incoherent "Hmm?"

Holding my hand to my face, I tried hard not to laugh. And as his eyes squinted open, I pulled my hand away from my mouth and flashed him an innocent smile. "Morning, sleepy."

Jess rolled his eyes at me, before giving me a small smirk as he lifted himself up so that he was facing me. With a jolt I realized just how close to me he was, and how his muscles tensed under the weight of his body... and the way his muffled hair, sticking up in places, didn't look so cute any more, but unbelievably sexy. Whoa! I should not be thinking something like that! Should I? No, I think it's definitely safe to say that I should not be thinking something like that. But it's hard not to think that when it is - he - is. Stop! Dean! Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!

As I snapped out of my inward battle, I noticed that Jess was raising his brow at me with confusion. How long had I been staring at him? Trying to hide the reddening of my cheeks, I stared down at the plate I was holding.

"Uhh... you... so... pop tart?" What was wrong with me? A high GPA score in English and my sentences were coming out like that? Wait, that wasn't even a sentence! I probably sounded so stupid!

But then I felt his hand graze the tips of my fingers as the weight of the plate was lifted, and all thoughts left my mind. I took in a sharp intake of air as the soft tingle it left spread up my arms and left me feeling light headed. I looked back up at him wide-eyed and he held my gaze intensely.

But then we were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and for some reason I jumped quickly - and rather awkwardly - to my feet.

"Showers free," Mom said, almost out of breath as she ran down the last few steps, tying back her still wet hair messily, "Jess, I left a spare towel and bar of soap on the counter for you. Bye sweets."

She kissed my cheek quickly, before leaving like a blur out the front door, only stopping to grab her handbag and coat. As the door clicked shut, Jess stood up and we were again face to face. But before I had time to blush, he smirked at me and turned to make his way to the stairs, leaving me feeling more awkward than ever. And trying desperately to rid the nauseating, nervous feeling that was now slowly creeping up my stomach, I turned quickly to the door, escaping before he could give me a second glance.

oOoOoOo

This time when I stepped off my afternoon bus, I was greeted by someone completely different.

"Lane!" I screamed, running over to my best friend I hadn't seen for months and attacking her with my arms.

"Rory! Oh my God, I missed you!" She squealed, hugging me tightly back.

"I missed you too! When did you get back?" I asked her, still excited about her return.

"This morning. I figured I would come here and surprise you, so... surprise!"

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually back! How was Korea?"

"Well, surprisingly it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think I may have actually had fun. But I have to say I am more than glad to be back home."

"Well, I'm more than glad to have you home, too." I smiled, as we began to walk back to my house. "Hey, you should come over tonight. We're having a movie night and ordering Chinese. It should be fun."

Lane smiled back at me. "Sure. Sounds great. Well I better get back; apparently I have a lot of bible classes to catch up on."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Bye, Rory."

oOoOoOo

"See, why pay money to see high budget special affects when you can see an elevator hoisted in the sky by a string? It's a classic." Mom pointed out obviously, as the movie was coming to a finish.

"I still think we should have gone with Lord of the Rings." Dean disagreed.

"Well, you're our movie night guest. This is out of your hands."

"I can't believe you still think you have any power over movie night." I laughed.

"Well you're just lucky I love you, then." Dean said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm officially nauseous." Lane stated.

"And officially hungry." Mom added.

"How can you possibly still be hungry?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Mom said, shaking her head, "You still have so much more to learn. I'm gonna get some more popcorn."

Mom jumped to her feet energetically, grabbing the empty bowl and making her way into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I better get going," Lane sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Dean added.

But just before we reached the door, it opened and Jess entered carrying a bag of books from the bookstore. When he saw me he stopped in his tracks and smirked at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied nervously, staring down at a spot on the carpet. "So this is Lane, my best friend. And this is Dean."

Jess's eyes shifted from me to Dean. "Boyfriend?"

"Of course." Dean answered, wrapping his arm around me and kissing me on the cheek goodnight. "Bye, Rory. It was nice meeting you, Jess." He added politely before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Jess." Lane said, following Dean out the door.

As the door closed behind them, I brang my gaze back to Jess and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Who wants popcorn?" Mom called loudly, walking back into the lounge, "Oh, hi Jess. Did Dean and Lane go home?" Mom said, turning to ask me.

"Oh, yeah. School tomorrow." I mumbled, feeling Jess' eyes still on me.

"Oh, okay. Well it's getting late so I'll let you two get some sleep. Night, sweets. Night, Jess."

"Goodnight." I said to my mom as she walked up the stairs to her room. I looked back at Jess, only to see he was still staring at me with a smirk now creeping up the edges of his lips.

"What?" I asked him, starting to get irritated.

"Nothing." He shrugged. But then he started to smirk again, and I knew there was more meaning behind that 'nothing'.

"Fine, then. Be evasive... again. I'm going to bed."

But when I turned to leave, I heard his footsteps and turned to see that he was following me, his hands shoved in his pockets and that ridiculous smirk still plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked again, growing more irritated by the second.

"Was that a date?"

"What?"

"With your boyfriend. Just then, was that a date?"

"Yes, why?"

Jess chuckled slightly, leaning against the doorway. "Oh, nothing. The chemistry you two have is amazing. That goodnight kiss looked so intense. Oh, and it seemed like you had a pretty heated night, what with your mom and best friend joining you. Are all your dates like that?"

"W-what? No, of course not. We have other dates. Plenty... all the time." I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I tried to remember the last real date Dean and I had had.

"Like..." Jess drawled out in a prompting tone.

"Well... well, we... you know, I don't see how this is any of your business anyhow. What I do with my boyfriend doesn't concern you, and I will do with him what I like." And yes, that did come out slightly wrong.

"Wow, did I hit a nerve? Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get so defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive. I'm not getting defensive at all. I'm just stating the facts." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jess' mouth began to twitch, and he was obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you done?" I asked him in an annoyed tone, and with a final smirk he nodded at me.

"Goodnight, Rory."

I didn't answer him, but simply marched quickly off to my room in a rather furious state.

But then I closed my door, leaning back against it sadly.

Maybe he was right.


End file.
